


Natural Instincts

by Bilbosama



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Excuse Plot, Hairballs, Laser pointers, help how do I get off this cat!akira bandwagon, no explanation given as to why and how Akira got turned into a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Catified!Akira gets his revenge after The Laser Pointer Incident.





	Natural Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> So the plot bunnies were like "What if Akira got turned into a cat?" and I was all "...okay *shrugs*" and opened up notepad.
> 
> And that's why this thing exists.
> 
> No warnings here besides cat shenanigans.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own this fic. That's all. :O

"Akira," said Morgana as he prepared to pounce, "it's back."

Akira sighed as he turned his head to see that the red dot is back on the wall again.

The human part of his mind knows what this is about but the recently acquired cat brain has been mostly in control ever since he became a cat and - THE DOT MOVED HE MUST GET IT.

He leapt to catch it but landed on Morgana who also failed to catch the dot. Morgana yowled and pushed him off. Akira laid next to him, dazed.

His ears twitched as he heard Ryuji trying to hide his snicker nearby.

Akira silently vowed to get vengeance as he spotted the red light on the ceiling.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Akira felt off. He wasn't sure what could be causing the feeling. All he did today was chase that red dot (damn you Ryuji!) and groom himself for a few hours. Ugh, his fur tasted like dust. Disgusting.

Nausea rolled through him. Stop thinking about it...Stop thinking about it... **STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.**

Instinct demanded that he was to do it (whatever 'it' was) now. Vaguely, he was aware of the reasons why he should do it but he repressed it as much as he could as he raced towards the bathroom.

He spotted Ryuji's shoes by the front door and an idea forms. _Perfect._

He rushed to the shoes and coughs up a hairball inside one. Akira paused as he realized that he actually felt better and no longer felt nauseous. Huh.

He hides under the couch and waits. Eventually, Morgana finds him and after Akira explains himself, the other cat joins him under the couch and they wait together.

Ryuji's cry of disgust as his foot discovers the 'present' was music to their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, Ryuji is here because him and Futaba are the ones who would most likely instigate the post-laser pointer vengeance and I'm guessing nobody wants Futaba to explain to Sojiro why there's two cats in her room.
> 
> Also I'm not confident enough with my writing to do a catnip scene so laser pointer it is. :O


End file.
